


The Wild Deck I: Queen Of Hearts

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wild Deck [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Revenge, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-12
Updated: 1999-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Victoria ruminates on the wrongs done her.





	The Wild Deck I: Queen Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V**. 
> 
> **Category: Drama**
> 
> **Rating: R**
> 
> **Warnings: Darkness, Violence (Some Blood, Anagi), Rape, Vicious Vicky.**
> 
> **The above elements are not excessively gory or graphic. I decided to go for a 'minimalist' approach, and hopefully the impact will be just as powerful. I'll be interested to know if I succeeded.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
> **Comments welcome on-list or off-list to:.**
> 
> **(c) December 5, 1999**

*It was so easy, actually. Not much of a challenge at all to lure you here. All I had to do was threaten * _him_ * and you were mine. 

Ah, dear. I have kept my eye on you for years. I've watched both of you, ever since the train station, and my stomach churns at the thought. The two of you in that dingy apartment, rutting like animals, your male sweat staining the sheets...ah, my body is quivering. 

You are so beautiful. You lie there in your bed of pain, your eyes clouded, your lips cracked and dry. Yet your body is sheened in sweat, the rise and fall of your chest a pleasure to behold. While you lay unconscious, I dip my finger in your fluids and carefully swirl them about. My finger comes up wet and...red. 

Red. 

Ben and red. 

How quickly you come to mind with those two words. I dreamed of the perfect angel those long, hideous years in prison. Did you know that I sat in that cell and sometimes screamed for hours on end, clawing at the walls, desperate to get out? Of course you didn't. But you know now. 

The male body is a thing of wonder. A few tugs, a series of stroking, a finger entered in the right place, and you cry out your lust. Yes, lust. I've seen it in your eyes, remember? Little did I know that lust was for * _him_ *, you bastard. 

Of course, you cried out a little differently when I used the broken bottle. Hmm. When I took it out to inspect it, the bottle-green was quite a lovely color. And there were pieces broken off again. 

Did you know that the prison shrink said I was psychotic? Tsk, tsk. Just because I felt I was wronged? That I wanted to be free? That sounds perfectly normal to me. 

It was so easy to do the entrapping. Guilt can make a man easy prey. I just needed to twist the knife, and watch the squirming. Squirming can be * _so_ * much fun. 

Did you know that you two cut my heart out? Yes, you did. The images I have burned into my brain are of you two getting it on. 

Now, dears, don't think I am homophobic. Not at all. I've swung the other way myself. Ten years is a long time...a long, long, time...and a girl's gotta have sex. So I know the attraction. Hell, Vecchio's sister is a looker. I saw her photo in her bedroom. But I digress. 

No, I know who I want. Who belongs to me. And I intend to make you two pay for all the pain for cutting my heart out. 

Cutting...my...heart...out. 

Oh, my. 

Did you ever have an inspiration? How fitting! It would be the ultimate payback, wouldn't it? Jolly once called me the Queen of Diamonds. I think I prefer the Queen of Hearts. 

* * * * * *

Victoria finished her ruminations and walked toward the bed, dark eyes glittering. She leaned down and whispered in her victim's ear, enjoying his body's shudder, then grasped her long-handled knife, gently touching the tip to warm skin and drawing the blade down the gleaming chest, a pained moan tickling her ears. Rivulets of scarlet ran down moist flesh, joining the old scars made in the last several hours. 

She lifted the knife, smiling at the fresh, red tip and flicked out her tongue, licking it clean. 

On the bed, Ray Vecchio closed his eyes in despair.* 


End file.
